deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenshiro
Kenshiro is the main protagonist of the anime/manga series, Fist of the North Star. He appeared in the 24th episode of One Minute Melee against Jotaro Kujo. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Guts vs. Kenshiro (By Alpha71) *Iron Fist vs. Kenshiro (By Shadow7615) *Ryu VS Kenshiro (By PuasLuisZX, Complete) *Kenshiro vs Jotaro Kujo (By Derpurple, Complete) *Kenshiro vs Monkey D. Luffy (By Kazamamishima) *Kenshiro vs Jonathan Joestar (By Derpurple, Complete) *Kenshiro vs Akuma (By Derpurple, Complete) Possible Opponent *Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Iron Fist (Marvel Comics) *Gene (God Hand) History Ken (short for Kenshiro) was originally an orphan and apparently a descendent of the Hokuto Sōke bloodline. As a baby he was adopted by a man named Ryuken, the 63th successor of Hokuto Shinken style, who would name Ken after Ryuken's older brother: Kenshirō Kasumi as they both shared a Big-Dipper-shaped birthmark. Kenshiro would watch his other adoptive brothers train in Hokuto Shinken, and one day even decided to join them. This would eventually lead up to a fight to who would be Ryuken's successor, and despite how young and naive he was compared to the others he was an ultimately promising student and successfully earned the title of Ryuken's successor. All was great for Ken, he got a title of successor a dog and even lots of babes. He would live a happy life and become a respectable man of society and a major pacifist....(laughs with Wiz) I can't keep this up...yeah I'm bullshiting. A nuclear war broke out and created a nuclear fall-out, Ryuken died as well so Kenshiro ended up leaving with his fiancee Yuria to find a future for themselves in this new post-apocalyptic world. Unfortunately, some Lord/Master named Shin from another rival school of Hokuto Shinken called Nanto Seiken decided to take Yuria for himself. During this abduction, Shin was able to beat Kenshiro and give him the seven bad-ass scars we see on his chest today. After a year of ravaging wastelands, Kenshiro would gain cunning and killer instincts needed for survival in this new world. Death Battle Info * Weighting in at 100kg * Can hear a whisper from 2km away * Can see the aura of a living creature in pitch black darkness * Sense of Smell = About as good as a hound * Can intercept a quick arrow the moment it is shot * Sensitive enough to detect poisonous food and such * Can mimic many sounds, including animal cries * Can repel the bullet of a small caliber gun when its strained with his muscles * Can move 100m in 9 seconds in steps * Throws 50 punches in three seconds while performing the Hundred Crack Fist * Grip = Unmeasurable * Arm Strength = Unmeasurable * Walking Ability = Unmeasurable * Strength of His Back = Unmeasurable * Jump Strength = 9m a step * Punching Strength = Can split a rock that has 5m of thickness * Kick Strength = Can send a 200kg man flying 25m into the air * Diving Time = 53 minutes * Resistance to Poison = Can endure five times the dose of Potassium Cyanide required to kill an ordinary man * Fasting Resistance = Body can remain strong for three months without eating * Sleep Resistance = Can spend an entire week without sleeping Trivia * His design and series is inspired by Mad Max ** In turn, his series inspired JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and namely two protagonists: Jonathan Joestar & Jotaro Kujo Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Fist of the North Star Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Asian Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants